Monsieur We We/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers As the Chancellor of the Cheesecake Kingdom, We We has a few major power in the cheesecake kingdom. The first is that he is second-in-command of all of the military and court of said kingdom, he is assigned to oversee many of the day to day actives. In other words, We We himself is running the kingdom, while Pin Wig is more of a figurehead and being a carefree ruler he lets We We handle all of the powers. Then as a member of a Shichibukai's crew We We is presumed to have great power and strength to him. Regardless of his size and shape, one of the first attributes about his powers were seen was his smarts. We We was able to outwit the likes of even the marines and other pirates, easily able to out wit Pin Wig. As for his combat skills and abilities, he appears to be a highly skilled fencer and troll. He also is a master chef, cooking icky french food for the likes of the marines to eat. We We also is a rather good marksmen, as he had spit right in the eyes of several committee members and marines. But often whenever frighten, We We runs as fast as he can and can escape most of the time. Due to the fact that he is a trolling expert he is able to troll the chat up with ease and over take it. Depending on orders from his captain Kaze, firstly and being the weasel that he is. Weapons We We's main weapon is a small saber that looks like that of a sewing needle, he is skilled with it. His favorite past time is poking others in the butt with his saber and making them get out of his way. Aside from his saber, he has several trolling based weapons such as his Trolling gun and trolling sword. We We's spit has become a signature weapon of his and whenever he disapproves of something, he spits in it. Finally his last weapon he uses is his butt, since part of his kenpo involves him bouncing on his butt. Fighting Style We We's fighting style is known as Mais Rebondir, which is french for "Butt Bouncing", in which We We will use his butt as his main weapon. On many occasion he is shown to go into a ball and bounce around. Most of the times using his ball like formation as a weapon and landing on top of his enemies. *'Baiser Français' (フレンチ·キス, Literally Meaning "French Kiss") after grabbing his knees and bouncing up high into the air, We We will land on top of his opponents. With his butt on their head and just to add to the fun of things, We We will leave a fart out to add that bit of flavor to this attack. Haki We We has shown to use Haki, he revealed that he his mustache as sensors with his Kenbunshoku Haki. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages